


Sleep Cuddle

by Hanaya



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, implied Son Dongju/Lee Keonhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaya/pseuds/Hanaya
Summary: Please note that I'm not a native English speaker.A present for my dear friend.Just a brief story.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 17





	Sleep Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/long/gifts).



> Please note that I'm not a native English speaker.  
> A present for my dear friend.  
> Just a brief story.

“Hyung,” the boy with blonde hair appears by the door.

“What’s wrong, Woongie? Why don’t you sleep?”  


“I can’t!” the boy pouts and protests, “You know, those two, again……Would you mind keeping me here for one night?”  


“Sure, come on.” Youngjo slightly pats on the mattress, inviting the boy.  


The boy holds his pillow, quickly jumps onto the bed and complains, “I’m so done with them. They should at least think about their roommate, shouldn’t they?” He pouts, complaining to his hyung with his eyes closed. Talking about Dongju and Koenhee, Hwanwoong falls asleep, cuddling a stuffed tiger cub. Youngjo slowly combs his hair until he falls into deep sleep. Watching his baby, Youngjo wants to hug him in his arms, but Hwanwoong is in a deep sleep, so he struggles and pushes Youngjo away unconsciously—Here we got a pouted hyung.  


Though feeling frustrated, he tries again and wraps Woong in his arms. This time, the smaller one doesn’t move a lot. Also, he reaches his hand out for Youngjo’s ring finger and holds it slightly. Youngjo chuckles and intertwines his fingers with Woong’s, tenderly, not want to interrupt his baby’s sleep.  


“Hyung……” Hwanwoong doesn’t wake up but mumbles something. He curls against Youngjo’s chest, with a smile on his face.  


“I’m here, my Woong baby. Sleep well.” Said Youngjo. And he presses a soft kiss to his baby’s forehead and closes eyes.  


In the beautiful moon night, the couple cuddles with their lover and sleep with sweet dreams.


End file.
